Truth or Dare: A Wretched Idea
by OneDirectionInfected
Summary: When James decides to have a game of Truth or Dare, the NextGen characters are thrown into possibly the most backstabbing and revenge filled game of Truth or Dare in the history of Hogwarts. Will they survive the fast approaching trouble? Who will be the lone victor of this twisted game?
1. Chapter 1

Yay guys! My first multi-chapter Harry Potter fanfic.

Here's a list of the players and the Potter-Weasley clan:

James- 7th year, Gryffindor

Albus- 6th year, Slytherin

Lily- 4th year, Gryffindor

Rose- 6th year, Ravenclaw

Hugo- 4th year, Hufflepuff

Fred- 7th year, Gryffindor

Roxanne- 4th year, Slytherin

Victorie- Graduated, Ravenclaw

Dominique- Graduated, Beauxbatons

Louis- 7th year, Ravenclaw

Molly- 7th year, Hufflepuff

Lucy- 5th year, Ravenclaw

Scorpius- 6th year, Slytherin

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all recognizable characters, settings, time frame etc etc.

The only thing that is purely mine is the plot.

* * *

"I'm bored," Rose whined from the overstuffed couch.

"Whine any higher and someone will mistake you for a mosquito," Scorpius angrily snapped.

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Scorpius' lips pointed even more downward, if that was even possible.

"Albus can we go back to the dungeons where there aren't any pesky Ravenclaws?"

Rose's eye twitched. "Pesky Ravenclaw? Like you aren't any better. Little moping Scorpius. Just cause I beat you in O.W.L's means you're going to be sour to me all year?"

Scorpius didn't reply.

Rose shrugged, "I guess Slytherin's where the cowards that can't stand up to their dad go."

With that, Scorpius' eyes went ablaze and almost chewed Rose out when Albus stepped between them.

"Quit getting your knickers in a twist," Albus reprimanded.

Scorpius gave him an Are-you-kidding-me look.

"I want to spend today with my cousin. You can leave if you want."

Scorpius huffed in annoyance but didn't bother to leave the Room of Requirement.

Once Albus sat back down to talk to Rose, the rings all three of them wore began to heat up. Rose took hers off and groaned at the message that was being written on the ring.

Albus grinned, "Truth or Dare anyone?"

"Knowing your family, it's going to be more like Interrogation or Abuse," Scorpius said gingerly pulling off the now burning ring.

"Well I think it sounds better than staying cooped up in a room on a Saturday," Rose said.

Scorpius clenched his jaw and started a facial expression conversation with Albus. A few rude gestures later, Scorpius pitifully moaned in defeat.

Rose sniggered, "Ask James where we should meet."

Albus held his ring and closed his eyes. Moments later, by the sudden onslaught of curse words, it seemed like James sent a reply.

"We're all meeting here," Albus said as he nursed a slightly burned palm.

One by one, members of the Potter/Weasley clan began to trickle in. By the time James and Fred walked in, Louis, Roxanne, Hugo, Lily, and Lucy were lounging on the extra chairs the room provided. Fred clapped his hands together to get our attention.

"Guys we have some unfortunate news to attend to before beginning," James started.

"Molly has decided her History of Magic test deserves more attention than this urgent game, so if any of you run into her within the next few days, don't keep your laughter in," Fred finished with a large grin.

Lucy went a little pale at the mention that her sister was on the receiving end of a Fred and James prank.

"Anyway, as that's all over, let's go over the rules. If you don't complete a truth or dare, you will be disqualified. Dares have to have witnesses. Truths can be challenged with Veritaserum if we think you're lying. If this game lasts longer than the two hours we have left before dinner, we will play through the rings. The item we are using to choose the recipient of the truth or dare will message to the truth/darer's ring. Word to the wise, keep rings on at all times. If a truth or dare is not done within twelve hours, you are considered disqualified."

James and Fred sat on the oversized couch that had appeared.

"How're we gonna start?" Lily questioned.

"Good question little sister," James said. "Would you like the honors Louis?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Jamie," Louis replied pulling out his wand.

A loud bang resounded through the room and a puff of smoke clouded everyone's vision. When the air cleared, there was a bottle in the ground.

"Are you sure you're doing this right?" Roxanne asked while looking at the bottle quizzically.

"Yeah," James said brushing the question off. "Aunt Hermione said something about Muggles spinning a bottle for something or another."

This answer didn't relieve the tension that had covered the room like a blanket.

"Well I'll spin first," Rose said softly spinning the bottle.

It landed on Lucy.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh... truth," Lucy replied after looking at the surrounding pranksters warily.

"Who actually pulled that prank on Professor Morgenstead?" Rose questioned, knowing well enough that Lucy had some idea of who the culprit was.

Lucy opened and closed her mouth a few times. Finally she said, "Me."

James, Louis, and Fred wolf whistled and hooted. Even Albus looked impressed.

Flushing a nasty shade of red, Lucy span the bottle and it landed on Scorpius.

"Dare," he smirked.

"I dare you to try Uncle George's new product."

The smirked disappeared. "New product?"

A sly smile appeared on Lucy's round face, "A magic bungee jacket."

Rose and Roxanne looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Let's do this," Scorpius said as he stood up.

"Oh and you have to jump off the Astronomy Tower," Lucy added.

"What?!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

"C'mon Scorp, I'll be your witness," James said grinning.

Grumbling about unfairness, Scorpius stalked out of the room with James following at his heels.

A screen appeared in the room, not unlike a TV screen. The view was showing from James' sight. The duo had picked up the jacket and had begun to make the journey to the top of the tower. Eventually, they reached the top and Scorpius stood on the windowsill getting ready to jump. He began to count down when James pushed him. A sharp intake of breath was the louder sound from the room. The group of six leaned from the edge of the seat, unwilling to take their eyes off the falling blonde. Suddenly, the blonde was jerked upward. A sigh of relief was emitted from Rose and the other five released the pent up breaths. They watched as the routine repeated a few times until a shaking Scorpius was levitated into the tower by the jacket. The screen blinked out, and everyone stared at each other silently.

A still in shock Scorpius and a gleeful James appeared in the doorway. Scorpius silently padded to his chair while James swaggered to the shared couch. Still without saying a word, Scorpius spun the bottle.

It landed between Rose and Fred, so after three rounds of Quill, Parchment, and Bludger, Fred lost and said "Dare."

The tips of Scorpius' lips twitched upward. "I dare you to put James' newest prank idea in action immediately. Make sure everyone knows it's James' too."

"I thought we were mates Scorp! Dammit if I get one more detention, I get a one Quidditch game suspension and a Howler from Mum."

"Good luck finding an alternative Seeker for the Gryffindor/Slytherin game," Scorpius said with an indifferent tone.

James fixed Scorpius with a death glare.

"I'll be your witness Fred," Rose volunteered.

When they were out the door, it took Albus and Louis to hold James back from attacking Scorpius. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at the quivering dogpile on top of James.

The screen came back and was through Rose's eyes. Fred was gathering necessary items from their shared Gryffindor dormitory. James put his head in his arms at the sight that his partner in crime would actually go through with the half thought out plan.

The group watched as Fred snuck into the Great Hall and set up the failure prank. Most of them laughed when Rose was chased by a rouge Exploding Whizz Popper and Fred lost his concentration and plummeted two feet when his Self-Levitation spell broke. Fred quickly set up the rest of the haphazard prank and both of them started to trek up the stairs back to the room.

"It's set to go off ten minutes after dinner starts," Fred said as soon as he got comfy again.

He stretched his arm out to spin the bottle when Albus stopped him.

"We should wait until dinner to see if he actually went through with it," Albus said looking at Fred through narrowed eyes.

"I second it," Scorpius chimed in.

"Third," Roxanne said.

"Fourth," Lucy said suspiciously.

Hugo added in his agreement to wait until dinner, being the fifth to do so.

"Fred, I love you, but you and James are too close. Sixth," Lily put in her vote.

Fred began to protest but was silenced by a nonverbal spell from someone in the room.

Slowly everyone left the room until only the three original occupants remained.

"Albus, you'll be in an alliance with me right?" Scorpius questioned.

"Who's the target?"Albus asked without hesitation.

"Right now, James," Scorpius answered with a glint in his eye.

"Seriously? An alliance against James? Don't you think you already got him back by doing this?" Rose asked unamused.

"We don't know if he actually went through on it," Albus pointed out.

"Didn't think about that, huh Ravenclaw?" Scorpius mocked.

Without saying a word, Rose stomped out of the room.

"Nice going mate, you ticked her off," Albus said dryly.

Scorpius shrugged.

"James. Talk. _Now_!" Rose said shrilly as a small First year opened the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What's wrong Rosie?" James looked concerned.

"I'm tired of Scorpius!" she yelled. "I want to make an alliance with you to eliminate him from the game."

James gave her cocky smile, "Sure Rosie. Alliance it is."

Everyone had just settled in the Great Hall when loud explosions burst out from all across the room causing many people to scream and run for safety. As the Truth or Dare group hid under their respective House tables, they saw fireworks spell out Scorpius Malfoy was here. Suddenly their rings warmed up and the writing notified them that Fred Weasley was now disqualified and the bottle had chosen Hugo.

After the fireworks were extinguished by Professor Longbottom and Scorpius was led away by Professor Smedley, who by the way was grinning widely, Fred and James got out from under the table.

"I couldn't just rat you out mate," Fred explained.

"It's all good. In fact, you just made my plan even better," James said vaguely with a sly smirk.

* * *

Haha so I wanna know, does anyone have any ideas for amazing magical dares/truths? And who are you rooting for? Do you guys like it so far?

Who knows, maybe a dare or truth could change the direction I originally planned the story to go.

Until later, Tes


	2. Chapter 2

A reminder of who is still in:

James- 7th year, Gryffindor

Albus- 6th year, Slytherin

Lily- 4th year, Gryffindor

Rose- 6th year, Ravenclaw

Hugo- 4th year, Hufflepuff

Roxanne- 4th year, Slytherin

Louis- 7th year, Ravenclaw

Lucy- 5th year, Ravenclaw

Scorpius- 6th year, Slytherin

* * *

The group of nine met up in the Room of Requirement after eating their fill. Scorpius glowered as James and Rose walked through the door talking animatedly. James smirked in response. Rose ignored Albus' gestures to sit by him, and sat on the couch with James.

Roxanne took the silence as a signal to begin, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask the Bloody Baron why he's covered in blood. No stuttering and you have to get an answer."

Hugo's face went as white as a sheet. "B-b-but I st-stutter when I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous," Lily stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone could tell he was trying his hardest to not throw his dinner up. Shakily, he rose from his chair and Lucy volunteered to be his witness. James pulled the Marauder's Map out of the handed down moleskin pouch that was tied around his neck.

"He's right outside!" Rose exclaimed when she analyzed the map.

"We can all just pop our heads out and watch instead of one witness," Louis said.

Throughout all this, no one noticed Hugo slipping out of the room until their rings notified them of Hugo's withdrawal.

"No wonder he's a Hufflepuff," James muttered.

Rose looked like she was about to murder her older cousin.

The bottle began to spin as if spun by an invisible hand. Landing on James, Scorpius jumped at the opportunity.

"Truth or dare."

Surprising everyone, James said "Truth."

"Uh... um... how many girls have you snogged in broom closets throughout your seven years," Scorpius blurted.

James began to mentally count, "I lost count about halfway around third year. By then it was around twenty."

His female cousins/sister gaped, but no one dared challenge his answer.

"Okay, everyone's good?" James asked.

Everyone nodded, and he spun the bottle.

Lily rolled her eyes when the bottle chose her.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth. I'd be an idiot to do a dare from you."

"What's going on with you and Tanner Finnegan? I've been hearing things about my little sister and that slimy Slytherin."

At 'slimy Slytherin' it was Albus, Scorpius, and Roxanne's turn to look at James murderously.

Lily furrowed her brows. "Tanner Finnegan? He's tutoring me in Ancient Runes."

"I call BS!" Albus shouted immediately.

"Me too. Sorry Lils, but I've heard things like James," Lucy inputted.

"Third," Rose said simply.

James handed Lily a small vial that she downed hesitantly.

James repeated his question.

"We're secretly going out because we thought you'd be mad that I'm dating a Slytherin," Lily clapped a hand over her insulting mouth.

"AH HA!" James yelled as he jumped in excitement.

"Don't go threaten him. Either of you," Lily said looking at James and Albus crossly.

Neither boy paid attention to their little sister as they separately planned to make the Finnegan boy shake in his Wellies. Their rings for the third time that night, warmed up letting them know that Lily was disqualified.

She left the room quickly, probably to warn her Slytherin boyfriend.

The bottle began to spin again, this time landing on Rose.

Albus asked, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," she replied coldly.

"I dare you to... go snog Aedan McLaggen."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME SNOG THAT PRAT?!" Rose cried in frustration.

"All's fair in Truth or Dare Rosie," Albus muttered.

"Don't call me Rosie!" She stamped her foot and exited the room.

Unsure of what to do, the seven people sat there, looking at each other. They turned as an audible sigh sounded from the doorway.

"Who's going to be the witness?" she asked impatiently.

Scorpius hopped out of the fluffy chair and walked to the door.

"We need to find him on the map first!" James protested.

"I have the map," Rose's voice barely filtered through the disappearing door.

James ran his around his person and when he came up empty handed, he looked shocked.

The screen reappeared and showed Rose looking at the map, almost running into busts of old wizards. Triumphantly, she gestured to where the small dot labelled 'Aedan McLaggen' had appeared. Quickly both Scorpius and Rose headed to outside the library where they proceeded to intercept the Gryffindor.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, ignoring Scorpius' presence.

She strode over to him and closed the gap between them. Lucy cringed at the disgusting sight. Albus felt a pang of guilt as he saw disgust pass through Rose's face when McLaggen's hands started wandering. She broke the kiss and proceeded to walk away, but with his Keeper skills, McLaggen grabbed her arm.

He growled, "I'm not done with you."

Rose clawed at his iron grip, getting nowhere.

As he dipped his head for another kiss, a fist came out of nowhere and struck McLaggen's nose. Blood spurted everyone, and the group could see Rose swivel around in surprise. McLaggen pushed Rose aside and cracked his nose back in place making Scorpius's vision tilt a little; the cause was probably him visibly shrinking away from the intimidating Seventh year.

"You're going to pay Malfoy," McLaggen said hoarsely.

He threw a punch, catching Scorpius' stomach. Scorpius gasped for breath and jabbed into McLaggen's side. A few more punches and staggered steps later, McLaggen got Scorpius once again in the stomach, but this time Scorpius crumpled to the ground and coughed up blood. Rose screamed, and that's the last thing the screen showed them. Albus and Roxanne started pacing around the room and the screen came back to life.

They were met with the sight of a haggard Rose standing over a moaning McLaggen who was lying on the ground clutching his family jewels.

"Scorpius! Stay with me!" Rose cried, tears running down her face.

The screen blacked out for the second time in five minutes.

An excruciating time period passed before they got any word from either Rose or Scorpius. Five rings warmed simultaneously with a message from Rose.

_S. unconscious but fine. In Hospital Wing. No visitors. Continue game. -R_

"Well we can't continue the game without Rose. She did her dare, so now she has to spin the bottle," Lucy said, bringing up the quirk in the rules that the two Seventh years were silently contemplating.

"I guess the game is on hold. I'll write to Rose," Louis said.

"I'll try to figure out how to fix that oversight," James notified.

As everyone got up and left, Roxanne grabbed Lucy.

"We have to make an alliance otherwise we're gonna get our butts bludgered."

"Okie dokie Roxy. Any certain targets?"

"Definitely Louis, James, and Scorpius. They're the toughest players. Rose is pretty good too."

"What about Albus?" Lucy asked concerned.

Roxanne waved the thought away, "Albus may be in an alliance with Scorpius and possibly Rose, but I don't think he's going to win."

Lucy looked at her younger cousin doubtfully, but didn't question it.

They left the room together, but halfway down the fourth floor steps when James came and asked for a second with Roxanne. He led her into an abandoned classroom.

"Roxy, we need an alliance."

"Against who?" Roxanne asked, remembering her alliance with Lucy.

"Albus, Scorpius, and Rose."

"Albus isn't much of a threat."

"Trust me; he'll hide until last minute. Then he'll pull out all the stops to end the game in his favor."

"Okay if you say so."

The shook hands and went on their separate ways.

* * *

Albus went straight to the Hospital Wing, even though Rose said no visitors. When he found Scorpius, he was sleeping and Rose was reading a book in the seat next to the bed.

"Oh hey Al," Rose said looking up.

"I want to make an alliance," he spat out quickly.

"Alliance?" Rose's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, I saw how tough you were and we need to take out Louis, James, and Roxanne."

"Roxanne? Really? I would have thought you would learn by now that we have to get rid of Lucy."

"She wouldn't last through a Potter dare. She's too easy."

Rose gingerly shook Albus' outstretched hand in agreement.

"I'll take over for you if you want," Albus offered.

"No, it's okay. Madam Promfey said he'll be awake in a bit. McLaggen's in worse condition."

"He deserves it for touching you like that," Albus said bitterly.

Rose fixed a dull state on him. "You were the one who dared me to snog him. Now look where we are, the Hospital Wing!"

"Sorry," Albus hung his head, ashamed.

"You knew how much I hated that prat. You knew of his disgusting advances on me earlier. You know he asked me to Slug Club's Christmas Party and I said I'd snog the Giant Squid before going with him. You knew it all Albus! Yet, you still made me do it. It wasn't even me who got hurt, it was your best friend," Rose said with a disappointed tone.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Albus looked at his unconscious friend.

"He has a heart under the walls and the Slytherin exterior. I don't doubt the fact that he will."

"Are you complimenting me Weasley?" a rough voice asked.

"Scorpius!" she wailed before she burst into tears.

"Did she just call me _'Scorpius'_? And why is she crying?" asked the confused blonde.

"Mate. You were her wizard in shining robes at that particular moment. She's bound to get emotional."

Scorpius awkwardly patted Rose's back.

She gathered herself and wiped away her tears. Without warning, she leaned down and gently kissed his bruised cheek.

"Thanks for saving me from McLaggen."

"If I didn't, your family would have murdered me in cold blood without a regret in the world."

Rose laughed and Scorpius gave a small smile, some color beginning to flood back into his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Who's still in:

James- 7th year, Gryffindor  
Albus- 6th year, Slytherin

Rose- 6th year, Ravenclaw

Roxanne- 4th year, Slytherin

Louis- 7th year, Ravenclaw

Lucy- 5th year, Ravenclaw

Scorpius- 6th year, Slytherin

Alliances:

Rose: With James- Scorpius. With Albus- Louis, James, Roxanne

Scorpius: With Albus- James

Albus: With Scorpius- James. With Rose- Louis, James, Roxanne

Lucy: With Roxanne- Louis, James, Scorpius, Rose

Roxanne: With Lucy- Louis, James, Scorpius, Rose. With James- Albus, Scorpius, Rose.

James: With Rose- Scorpius. With Roxanne- Albus, Scorpius, Rose.

Rings:

Rose- R  
Scorpius- SM  
Albus- Al  
James- JSP  
Louis- LouisW  
Fred- Freddy  
Roxanne-Roxy  
Lucy- Lucy  
Lily- Lils  
Hugo- HW

* * *

Seven rings all around Hogwarts heated up with the notification of the next victim. Surprisingly, Rose was chosen twice in a row.  
Rose answered the unspoken question. A simple 'truth' was engraved into every ring. Louis asked Rose, Why do you hate Malfoy so much?  
Six people impatiently awaited the response from the currently mum Rose.  
Rapidly, script started rolling around the rings in Rose's elegant cursive.

_I don't hate him anymore. I did throughout First year, but I learned he's the only one who can give more than a pathetic attempt of a verbal spar. I wouldn't say we're friends, but we're not enemies. -R_

Many eyes widened, three jaws loosened, and two sets of lips smirked upward.  
The newly fixed bottle started spinning, much to the surprise of Louis who was finishing his DADA essay in the makeshift library in the Room of Requirement. It pointed towards Scorpius' empty chair.

_Truth or Dare? -R_

_Truth. Funny how the bottle has chosen me twice without choosing some people even once. -SM_

_Hmm... if you could snog someone out of the remaining group, who would it be? -R_

The reply came almost immediately.

_Roxanne. Who can't stay away from all that Slytherin and fierceness? -SM_

Counters were received from James, Rose, Lucy, and Roxanne.

_Veritaserum for the lying savior! -JSP_

_He can't have Veritaserum while he's in the Hospital Wing. Promfey will think something's up. Can't it wait till he's out? -LouisW_

_Twelve hours. Time's a tickin'. -Lucy_

_Either way you're going to lose. Might as well save us some time and forfeit right now. -Al_

_No- you guys can wait the twelve hours and see that I'm not lying. -SM_

_I SWEAR TO MERLIN MALFOY, IF YOU MAKE US WAIT TWELVE HOURS JUST TO PROVE WE KNEW YOUR WEAK LIE WAS ACTUALLY A LIE I WILL STRANGLE YOU. REGARDLESS THE FACT YOU SAVED ROSE FROM MCLAGGEN! -Roxy_

The connection between the seven competitors was silent as Scorpius weighed his pros and cons.

_I forfeit. -SM_

Six people grinned at the loss of the blonde.  
Extreme heat emitted from their rings and notified the players that Albus was the next victim.

_Truth or Dare? -LouisW_

_Dare -Al_

_Pick an outfit you like from Roxy's dorm partners' chests. Tell us when your done. Roxy can be your witness. -LouisW_

_Easy enough -Al_

_Making me get up out of my seat. Ugh -Roxy_

_Suck it up -LouisW_

_Done -Al_

_Now, you have to wear it to Hogsmede tomorrow and you can't tell anyone about the dare. -LouisW_

_I can't believe I never thought of that! High five cuz -JSP_

_I try my best -LouisW_

_Reduced to a cross dresser. I see how it is -Al_

_Took you long enough -Lucy_

_What does the dress look like Roxy? -JSP_

_It's kinda blue-ish green-ish. It's pretty short actually. It's sparkly and has ruffles. Just how Aunt Hermione hates 'em. -Roxy_

_Good luck mate. -LouisW_

_No thanks to you. -Al_

********  
Stares followed the sextet as they walked down the main road to Hogsmede. Albus groaned as girls and guys alike took double takes to make sure they weren't hallucinating.  
"This is what I get for not listening to Scorpius," Albus mumbled through his hands.  
James patted him on the back, "It's only Hogsmede."  
Albus glared.  
"Hey Al! Why did the cross-dresser cross the road?" a Slytherin boy asked as he passed the group.  
"Why?" Albus asked frostily.  
"To see how the other side felt!"  
It took James and Louis to hold Albus back for pummeling the kid's face in. Rose put a hand on her cousin's back and steered him into the Three Broomsticks.  
"Stay here and I'll go buy us drinks," Rose said.  
James grabbed her arm, "No, let Al get it. I'm sure he'll have more fun."  
Albus growled as Lucy and Roxanne tried to hold back their laughter.  
He slid out of the booth and hiked his dress up. That caused a majority of the people in the pub to stare at the youngest Potter son.

By the end of the Hogsmede trip, Albus looked like he was going to murder the next person to tell him a cross-dresser joke, and his brother looked like the person who would do that.  
"Hey Al..." James figuratively started to tickle the sleeping dragon.  
Everyone in a two foot radius could hear Albus' teeth grind together as he looked over at his brother.  
"Yes James?" Albus asked with a sickly sweet tone.  
James smiled smugly then asked, "What's wrong with Becca Prest's outfit?"  
Albus scrutinized the girl standing in line, waiting for a refill of Butterbeer.  
The girls' eyes widened as they realized where this was going.  
"Her lipstick doesn't match her jumper?" Albus said doubtfully.  
Roxanne snorted and tears streamed down Louis' face as he laughed.  
"What?" Albus asked, his face turning an unflattering milky color.  
"N-nothing," Rose gasped, biting down on her lip to stop the bursts of laughter.  
Albus' eyes narrowed. "That's it! This trip is now over. We're going back to the castle."  
"C'mon Al! Honestly, it was nothing," Lucy said calmly.  
"I don't care! We've been here long enough. I have two essays due on Monday, and I haven't even started."  
"Hey Louis do you smell that?" James asked sniffing the air.  
"Yeah... I think I smell..."  
"- a forfeit?" James and Louis both asked at the same time.  
If looks could kill, James and Louis would have been incinerated.  
"I think eight hours is enough," Albus snarled.  
"It has been a long day guys," Roxanne said feeling pity for her cousin.  
"Roxy! Don't fall into Al's trap!" James yelled across the table loud enough to make Rose wince and rub her ear.  
"What trap?"  
"His Sly-" James stopped when he made eye contact with the furious Albus.  
"You forget cousin. I'm a 'slimy Slytherin' too," Roxanne harrumphed.  
"Blimey Roxy! I keep forgetting the snake pit swallowed my innocent cousin."  
"Piss off James."  
"Wasn't planning on it," James smiled cheekily.  
She made a low guttural sound and lunged at James, just to be held back by Louis.  
"Since this is my dare, I call the shots. I personally think we should stay the whole day, but seeing as we're just seconds away from killing James, I reckon we should get going back," Louis said.  
Albus gave a loud sigh of relief while James looked at Louis dismayed.

As soon as the group got back in the castle, the heat in their rings flared up saying Roxanne was next in their twisted game.  
"Truth or dare?" Albus asked, recalling his alliance with Rose.  
"Dare."  
Albus smirked, "I dare you to boil Doxy eggs and spike the Professors' drinks at dinner today."  
Roxanne gaped, "Where am I supposed to get Doxy eggs so quickly?"  
"I thought the question would be 'Where am I supposed to get the eggs?'," Rose muttered.  
Roxanne looked at her haughtily, "You forget my dad's THE George Weasley."  
Rose snorted.  
"Witness!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed Roxanne and dragged her away.  
"Eh. No point in watching them. We'll find out eventually," James shrugged.  
Everyone muttered thee agreement and went on their separate ways.

* * *

_Fred -JSP_

_What? -Freddy_

_Do you know if Uncle George has any Lust potion in the cupboard where you found the bungee jacket? -JSP_

_I can check. -Freddy_

_Thanks mate. -JSP_

_Why do you need it? -Freddy_

_Just a small something for a dear cousin. -JSP_

_Really? -Freddy_

_Yes. Nothing like sabotage to liven the game up some. -JSP_

_I'm always up for some of that -Freddy_

_I wouldn't have expected any less from my partner in crime -JSP_

_Got that right Jamie -Freddy_

* * *

"Merlin, how am I going to get Doxy eggs?" Roxanne whined.  
"Even if you did get them, would you really poison the professors?" Lucy questioned.  
"I would only put minuscule amounts of it in their drinks. Then, they'll only feel slightly nauseous. It won't be bad enough for all the professors to be hospitalized," Roxanne explained.  
"You really thought this through," Lucy said amazed.  
"Well that's the easy part. The hard part is to actually locate some nearby." Roxanne gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't even have the normal twelve hours. I have until dinner which is in FOUR HOURS?!" She screamed as she looked at a dusty clock. Quickly, Roxanne dragged Lucy out of the castle and towards Hagrid's hut.  
"Yer need somethin', runnin' down 'ere so fast?" Hagrid greeted the two heavily breathing girls.  
"Hagrid- do you know- where we can find- Doxy eggs?" Roxanne asked in between large breaths.  
Hagrid scratched his head in thought,  
"I 'erd that summat like tha' in Smedley's potions cupboard."  
"Why didn't I think of that?!" Roxanne yelled.  
"Thanks Hagrid!" Lucy said as they ran back to the castle.  
Hagrid looked like he was going to say something, but decided not to.  
The pair ran down to the dungeons, where they supposed Professor Smedley's private room would be.  
"How do we know which one?" Lucy asked at the sight of the long corridor.  
"You forget. I'm a Slytherin. I have to know where my Head's room is," Roxanne said snootily.  
"I didn't forget Roxy, I just didn't think of it like that," Lucy apologized.  
"I know," Roxanne said cracking a smile.  
Lucy looked at her cousin confused.  
"What?" Roxanne asked catching Lucy's gaze.  
"You seem bipolar," she answered flatly.  
"I'm not. Your just in my territory now."  
Lucy sighed and followed Roxanne down the dimly lit corridor. Abruptly, Roxanne stopped causing Lucy to crash into her back.  
"It's here," Roxanne pointed to the wall.  
"One problem Roxy... that's a wall."  
"Hold on!" Roxanne started muttering under her breath and a door became visible. "You need to say the Slytherin Common Room password to see the door."  
The girls peered in to see that the waiting room outside the professor's office was empty. Roxanne strode in and Lucy warily followed her. The younger cousin jiggled the doorknob to find that it was locked. She cast the unlocking spell with no avail.  
"I guess that would be too easy," Roxanne muttered. "Hey! Lucy you should help me."  
"I don't know much more than you do," Lucy shrugged.  
"Wait!" Roxanne snapped then started digging through her hair.  
Lucy looked at her cousin with a worried expression. Roxanne triumphantly held up a bobby pin.  
"And you're going to get in that room with that?" Lucy asked dubiously.  
"It's a muggle trick Dad taught me," Roxanne explained as she crouched to insert the bobby pin in the lock. Within seconds, a small click was heard and the door popped open.  
Lucy looked impressed and Roxanne gave a knowing smirk. Quietly, they snuck into the professor's office and closed the door. The cupboard was found in the back corner of the room. Roxanne picked this lock too, then started rummaging around the supplies. After pricking her finger on a glass shard, she found a small container of the Doxy eggs.  
"Got 'em," Roxanne whispered.  
"Let's get out of here."  
They started towards the door when a silhouette of someone had appeared in the opaque window of the door. Roxanne gasped lightly as a key was inserted in the lock. Lucy looked wide eyed as the knob began to turn.  
Quickly Lucy turned to her younger cousin, "Roxy-"

* * *

Cliffy sorry! I don't know how else to get reviews, but YOU get to decide whether Roxy does her dare or not. I really do want your opinion on this so far. I've gotten a few, and I just wanna let you guys know, you are lovely! ❤

Thanks to anyone who's reviewed, favorited, or followed!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. I've been up to here in projects, tests, extra classes, life.

Who's still in:

James- 7th year, Gryffindor

Albus- 6th year, Slytherin

Rose- 6th year, Ravenclaw

Roxanne- 4th year, Slytherin

Louis- 7th year, Ravenclaw

Lucy- 5th year, Ravenclaw

Alliances:

Rose: With Albus- Louis, James, Roxanne

Albus: With Rose- Louis, James, Roxanne

Lucy: With Roxanne- Louis, James, Rose

Roxanne: With Lucy- Louis, James, Rose. With James- Albus, Rose.

James: With Roxanne- Albus, Rose.

Rings:

Rose- R

Scorpius- SM

Albus- Al

James- JSP

Louis- LouisW

Fred- Freddy

Roxanne-Roxy

Lucy- Lucy

Lily- Lils

Hugo- HW

* * *

Previously: They started towards the door when a silhouette of someone had appeared in the opaque window of the door. Roxanne gasped lightly as a key was inserted in the lock. Lucy looked wide eyed as the knob began to turn.

Quickly Lucy turned to her younger cousin, "Roxy-"

* * *

"Roxy! Calamitatis Salvum," Lucy quickly cast the Disillusionment Charm over Roxanne. *

The door opened to reveal Professor Smedley.

"Ms. Weasley?" he asked confused.

"Hi Professor," Lucy gave a feeble wave.

"What are you doing in here?" Smedley asked sternly.

"I had a question about the potion's essay, but I remembered and I was just leaving," Lucy lied.

"But my office was locked."

"Really?" Lucy feigned surprise. "It was unlocked when I came in. That's why I thought you were inside."

Smedley's eyes grew wide as he dashed to his desk and sighed with relief as he checked something.

"Is everything alright Professor?" Lucy asked in a concerned tone while gesturing to Roxanne to leave.

"Just glad to know all Weasley's don't wreak havoc," Smedley said as he flipped through a leather bound book.

After a minute of silence, Smedley looked up from his book.

"Why are you still here Weasley? Shoo!"

Lucy scampered out trying to keep the smile off her face.

"What'd he say?" a voice whispered into Lucy's ear making her jump a meter high.

"He was glad all Weasley's don't wreak havoc," Lucy said as she gathered her wits.

She countered her Disillusionment charm and the duo started to the kitchens.

"How do we get in?" Roxanne asked as they stood in front of a painting of a basket of fruits.

"I don't know! You're George Weasley's daughter," Lucy said snidely.

Roxanne's eye twitched, but she decided not to say anything, instead closing her eyes and messaging her brother's ring.

_Ouch! What Roxy? -Freddy_

_How do you get into the kitchens? -Roxy_

_Depends on why you're asking... -Freddy_

_It's a dare Fred. -Roxy_

_From who? -Freddy_

_Does that really matter? -Roxy_

"Do you have an answer from whoever you're talking to?" Lucy asked.

"No. Shhh," Roxy said as she felt the heat signaling a message.

_Yes. Tell me or no entry to the kitchens for you! -Freddy_

_It's from Albus. -Roxy_

_Ohhhh. Sorry little sister, can't help you then. -Freddy_

_What?! I don't see why you would care that Albus gave me the dare. -Roxy_

_You see... James is still in the game and really, the quicker you get out, they better the chances for him. -Freddy_

_I HATE YOU FRED ARTHUR WEASLEY! -Roxy_

_Whatever. -Freddy_

"Are you sure you don't know how to open the kitchens?" Roxanne asked again.

"Yes!"

"We need to go to the library."

Lucy gave a squeal and led the way with a spring in her step. They entered the library, and Roxanne gathered books while Lucy skimmed through using a newly invented spell.

"Kitchen... elves... S.P.E.W... tickling pear... Dobby..." Lucy mumbled as her eyes flew across page after page.

"Tickling pear?" Roxanne snapped out of the stupor she had fallen into twenty minutes ago.

"Tickling pear," Lucy repeated into her wand and the book flew back a few pages. Roxanne watched as Lucy's eyes moved from left to right with incredible speed.

"We have to tickle the pear!" Lucy exclaimed earning a scolding from Madam Pince.

"Let's go!" Roxanne dragged her cousin out of the library.

Once again, they stood outside the painting, this time with less than an hour left before dinner.

"We have to get it into the drinks right before they get sent out, otherwise the elves will be suspicious. Who knows what they'll do," Roxanne noted.

"True..." Lucy agreed. "But you still haven't boiled the eggs."

"Luuuuuu!" Roxanne groaned, "Why didn't you say anything earlier? I knew we were missing something!"

"Could we use a mini cauldron in your dorm to quickly boil it?" Lucy suggested.

"Do you know how long Doxy eggs take to boil? Over an hour! I don't have that long!" Roxanne cried out.

Lucy looked at her hyperventilating cousin. "Then we'll just have to what Weasley's do best... wreck havoc."

"Huh?" Roxanne looked up from her pity party.

"Here's the plan, you go boil the eggs as fast as you can, and I'll set up a distraction to keep dinner from starting on time."

"You'd do that for me?" Roxanne went wide eyed.

"Hey, alliance remember?"

Roxanne rushed to the Slytherin Common Room, leaving Lucy to figure out a distraction.

* * *

"Hey, Ross I need your help," Lucy whispered to the studying Ravenclaw seventh year.

"With what?" he asked without looking up from his book.

"A distraction," she answered casually.

He glanced at her with an interested gleam in his eyes.

"Right before dinner. Need about 15 minutes, 30 is good too."

"Gather a few people from different Houses, we'll have a mock war," Ross grinned.

Lucy smiled but frowned when Ross said, "But there's a price."

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"You as my date to the Celebration Ball," Ross said cheekily, leaning back in his chair. *

Lucy surveyed the boy sitting in front of her and shrugged. "Okay."

"Meet me with the group of people in the second level main corridor thirty minutes before dinner."

"Thanks Ross," Lucy sat up and left the library.

* * *

"No not again," Roxanne mumbled to herself.

She grabbed an already dripping rag off a nearby transfigured table to block the Doxy egg fumes. She dropped the rag and lifted her hand up to wipe the accumulated swear when her ring began to burn.

"Shhhiii-" she began, but stopped as she read the message.

"Thank you Lucy," she said under her breath as she stirred the Doxy eggs.

* * *

Lucy ended up getting six Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs, seven Gryffindors, and two Slytherins. The rag tag group met at the appointed time at the meeting point.

"Okay people, we need to stage a mock war to buy some time before dinner," Ross announced, clapping his hands to get attention.

"Buy time for who?" a younger Hufflepuff asked.

"Roxanne, it's for a dare," Lucy said, taking caution to not divulge much information.

"Is that why Al was wearing a dress earlier?" the older of the two Slytherins asked.

"Yes."

"Can we go start?" a Gryffindor boy whined.

"We're getting there," the other Slytherin snapped.

"Oh my bad," the Gryffindor replied sarcastically.

The Slytherin clenched her jaw so hard, Lucy could hear the teeth grinding.

"Guys, save it for the 'war'," Ross said looking from the boy and girl annoyed.

"We've made sure that you can only use non-life threatening spells. No spells that will maim, severely injure, or permanently injure will be allowed to incanted," Lucy said, much to the dismay of a few participants.

"We'll split into groups so you all don't end up going in together. That'll look suspicious," Ross continued.

"Ross and I will try to divert teachers and block them from breaking up the fight for as long as we can," Lucy finished.

Ross broke up the group and directed them when to enter.

Lucy quickly messaged Roxanne to see how far along the eggs were.

_Just about done. Make sure to be clear of the kitchens. -Roxy_

_Okay. We will. -Lucy_

The first group entered the hallway outside the Great Hall along with a few others. The second group entered from the opposite hall, a few second afterward. Ross was on top of the Grand Staircase watching for teachers, and Lucy was in the hall the second group entered from, shielding that corridor so teachers couldn't get through. She signaled to Ross who signaled to the groups discreetly to begin the script.

"Hey Lissette," the Gryffindor boy who was fighting earlier said to the Slytherin girl.

"Brian," she hissed.

"Still mad slimy Slytherin?" he prodded her arm none to gently.

She slapped his arm and refused to answer.

"Of course she is. Lissette has anger issues," a Ravenclaw from the second group piped up.

"Why don't you shut up?" a Hufflepuff from Lissette's side yelled.

The banter went on for another five minutes, and the arguing group had drawn a large crowd.

Ross jerked his head and suddenly, wands were out and spells were flying everywhere. With a Shielding charm on, Lucy dashed to the kitchens to meet Roxanne.

When she got there, Roxanne was pouring the last of the Doxy eggs juice into the teachers' goblets.

"Done," she breathed in relief.

"Let's go watch the 'war'!" Lucy suggested.

"Okay. I really wanted to see what Ross pulled off anyways," Roxanne said.

The two cousins traveled to where the 'war' was still raging. Lucy retracted her shields that were over the corridors to let in the teachers who had been watching helplessly as the students fought.

Teacher by teacher dragged off students and either took them into their Head's office or the Hospital Wing. While being led away, Lucy caught sight of Brian winking at Lissette and her harrumphing at the advances.

Trying to look as innocent as possible, the cousins sat at their respective Tables while glancing at the Heads' Table occasionally. When Professor Morgenstead began to look green, they knew Roxanne had completed her dare.

After dare, the group met up in the Room of Requirement. When replaying today afternoon's events, Roxanne could tell that even James was impressed as to how they pulled this elaborate prank.

"Your turn to spin Roxy," Rose said.

Roxanne grabbed the neck of the bottle and span. It landed on Louis, and was followed by a chuckle from James.

"Shut up," Louis glared.

The rest of the group looked at the two boys with interest.

"It's nothing," Louis mumbled.

"Truth or dare?" Roxanne asked.

"Truth."

This time, James began to cough.

"What is your problem?" Louis asked frustrated.

"I'll tell you afterward," James said, struggling to catch his breath.

"Um, who are you going to ask to the Celebration Ball?" Roxanne asked, ignoring the James that was dying of laughter.

Louis' eyes widened a fraction and gaped.

"Well...?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't thought of it," he answered hurriedly.

Roxanne was doubtful, but no one except Lucy seconded her opinion on giving Louis truth serum.

Louis spun the bottle, making it land on Lucy.

"Dare," she said, deciding to be braver this round.

"I dare you to get a trident from the merpeople in the lake," he said with a serious face.

"B-b-but!" Lucy stammered, frightened by the prospect of swimming with merpeople.

"I bet they're as gruesome in real life as they are in Uncle Harry's stories," Rose whispered to Albus loudly.

Lucy looked at her older cousin in fright.

"You have 12 hours and you aren't going to do it now since its almost curfew," James said standing up.

The rest of the group stood up and left.

Outside in the hall, James pulled Louis behind a tapestry.

"I know about your date- or actually, lack of- to the Celebration Ball," James said.

"You can't go spreading that's around. It's embarrassing, being rejected by five girls in a row," Louis colored slightly.

"And I won't tell if you help me."

"Oh blackmail, wonderful," Louis said with too much sarcasm.

"If your spin ever lands on Rose, I want you to give her a simple dare, but give her restrictions on when she can do the dare," James said as if this request was normal.

"Are you James? This is your game of truth or dare, no one gets off easy," Louis exclaimed dumbstruck.

"You underestimate me. I have tricks up my sleeve," James grinned.

"I'm in."

* * *

Hey guys! A little disappointed at the lack of reviews, but nonetheless I'll make you guys a deal. If I get three, just three reviews on this chapter, I'll give you a sneak peak of an upcoming chapter in the next chapter.

I wanna know what you guys think James is up to and if Lucy would go through with this crazy dare.

Until then, Tes


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews nicole (guest), dracaris (guest), Tom (guest), and The Black Dove Flyeth!

**As promised here's your little sneak peek;**

"I don't have time right now Scorpius. I have to do this dare," Rose said trying to break free from Scorpius' arms.

Scorpius looked around desperately, trying to think of more ways to distract Rose. His teeth grazed his lips causing him to remember what he was told to save for an emergency.

As Rose struggled, she didn't notice the change in Scorpius' demeanor. Unannounced, his lips crashed on hers and she began to drown in the accompanying euphoria.

Don't worry guys! TOD won't turn into a ScoRose. Maybe some of y'all will figure out what the euphoria is... heh

* * *

Who's still in:

James- 7th year, Gryffindor

Albus- 6th year, Slytherin

Rose- 6th year, Ravenclaw

Roxanne- 4th year, Slytherin

Louis- 7th year, Ravenclaw

Lucy- 5th year, Ravenclaw

Alliances:

Rose: With Albus- Louis, James, Roxanne

Albus: With Rose- Louis, James, Roxanne

Lucy: With Roxanne- Louis, James, Rose

Roxanne: With Lucy- Louis, James, Rose. With James- Albus, Rose.

James: With Roxanne- Albus, Rose. With Louis- Rose

Rings:

Rose- R

Scorpius- SM

Albus- Al

James- JSP

Louis- LouisW

Fred- Freddy

Roxanne-Roxy

Lucy- Lucy

Lily- Lils

Hugo- HW

* * *

Previously: Louis spun the bottle, making it land on Lucy.

"Dare," she said, deciding to be braver this round.

"I dare you to get a trident from the merpeople in the lake," he said with a serious face.

* * *

James woke to the sensation of his finger burning. When he took the ring off, he could see a non ending script being sent from Lucy.

_Calm down Lu. It's only 8 am -JSP_

_Calm down?! I've got the hardest task so far and you tell me to calm down?! I have two hours to-_

James interrupted. _Okay what do you want me to do? -JSP_

_Do your job as my witness. -Lucy_

_My witness job doesn't require me to help you or be there every second. I just need to be there when you do your dare. I don't know what you and Roxy did, but I'm definitely not going to research with you -JSP_

Lucy didn't respond, so James fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Pacing up and down the Hogwarts history section in the library, Lucy was scanning through the hundreds of book floating above the tables. A Self-Writing Quill made a list of possible ways for her to breath underwater.

"Gillyweed Q," Lucy said to the quill that rushed to the parchment to scratch down the newest entry.

"Bubble Head Charm."

"Transfiguration. Wait no scratch that, too complex."

The quill scurried across the parchment to blot out the last item.

"Hmm.. well I think that's about it Q," Lucy announced after skimming through the last floating book.

The quill drooped and Lucy looked over the list the team had accumulated over the last half hour.

"Well Q, only a few of them are legal and do-able in an hour. I wonder if Professor Longbottom might have any Gillyweed."

The quill pointed away from Lucy.

She sighed, "Yeah you're right. He wouldn't let me have any without a legit reason."

The quill scratched out Gillyweed from the list.

Lucy pondered, looking over the remaining list.

"Bubble Head looks good."

The quill quivered in agreement. Lucy looked around before closing the book and stuffing it in her bag. She grabbed her quill and left the library before Madam Pince found a missing book.

At nine o'clock, Lucy headed down to the lake to practice the charm so she would be able to finish the dare before eleven o'clock, the dare's twelve hour mark. By the fifth time she had chanted the charm, a bubble correctly former around her mouth and nose. Taking her clothes off, revealing a bathing suit underneath, she dived into the water to test the potential of the charm.

After swimming for about five minutes, she began to shiver from the freezing temperature of the water. She quickly pulled her wand out from her specially fitted wand brace and swished it, creating more body heat. She went further down until she saw a large grotto of seaweed.

Quickly, she kicked up to the edge of the lake and pulled herself over. Closing her eyes, she muttered a spell that instantly dried her. When she opened her eyes, she found herself face to face with a eyebrow waggling Ross.

"Someone forgot to invite me to their early morning swim," he said cheekily.

"Sorry Ross. If I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't," Lucy said grabbing her clothes and putting them over her bathing suit.

"Let me guess, it's a dare from your game of truth or dare," he looked at Lucy unamused.

She shrugged.

"What's your dare?"

"Get a trident from the merpeople."

"No!" Ross yelled uncharacteristically.

"What?" Lucy asked, taken back.

"You're risking your life Lucy. That's dangerous," he said with widened eyes.

"Well I have no idea what gave you the impression that you could tell me what to do. How did you find me anyways?" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Ross stared at her stonily, remaining quiet.

"I thought you were cool. I think I guessed wrong," Lucy muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Wait, Lucy!" Ross called from behind her.

Lucy ignored him and continued up to the castle. As she reached to open the large doors, Ross slid in front of her, blocking her path.

"Stop it Ross. I'm already your date for the dance okay? Leave me alone," Lucy roughly pushed him aside and made her way to the Grand Staircase.

Once again, he got in front of her as she trekked up the stairs.

"Be careful okay? Don't do something I wouldn't do," he said softly.

She snorted and said dryly, "That's such a small selection then."

He glared, "No need for sarcasm."

"Bye Ross," Lucy said, suddenly disappearing into a seemingly whole wall.

He started patting the wall, looking for an entrance. Lucy put a hand over her mouth to stop the giggling as she watched his face twist into confusion. Still invisible from her nonverbal spell, she crept up the remaining flight of stairs before opening a door that appeared when she passed it.

She removed the spell then squeezed her eyes shut and walked out of the small corridor that Fred and James made in their third year.

"Are you decent?" Lucy asked as she felt her way around the dormitory.

"Depends on who you're talking to," Holland Finnegan said in his Irish brogue.

"All of you," Lucy said exasperated.

"Better keep your eyes closed a little longer then Lu," Fred grumbled, clearly angry at being awoken before twelve.

Lucy patiently counted up to two minutes.

"I'm opening my eyes," she singsonged.

"No!" was cried out from all four boys who were now searching the room for suitable clothes.

She sighed and began to tap her foot against the floor.

"Okay, we're good," James announced.

Lucy opened her eyes and grinned at the sight of five bedraggled boys.

"Like what you see?" Nehal Patel-Thomas asked with a smirk.

Lucy pretended to be gobsmacked, but ended up laughing when Fred drifted off to sleep and slumped to the ground.

"Ready Lucy?" James asked after nudging Fred with his foot.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lucy said confidently.

"Come back if you want to see more!" Holland called out as Lucy and James exited out from the dormitory.

"I'm fine!" Lucy said with a laugh.

They headed down to the lake and James put his bag down.

"What's in there?"Lucy looked at the bag dubiously.

"Uncle George perfect Muggle equipment," James said proudly.

"For what?"

"To watch you," James said while un-bagging the unfamiliar items.

"I'm so confused," Lucy said to herself.

"I'm not going down there with you, this is," James patted the large half assembled underwater camera.

"And that'll watch me?" Lucy looked at the camera suspiciously.

"Yes. Uncle George will be delighted with the fact that we've tested thr-two inventions," James coughed, trying to cover his little hiccup.

Luckily, Lucy hadn't noticed and was mentally preparing herself for the long swim.

With time running closer to the deadline, James fully assembled the underwater camera that tracked a certain wizard or witch through their unique magic signature. Lucy applied the heating charm then dove back into the frigid waters for the second time that day.

She swam past the seaweed grotto and heard the first sweet notes from a merperson's melody. She looked back at the camera for reassurance, but couldn't find it anywhere. Nevertheless, she swam towards where she thought the music was coming from. As she neared closer to the singer of the haunted melody, she noticed the physical appearance of the merperson didn't resemble what Uncle Harry had described. The mermaid had long flowing hair in a coral pink color, with a round face and shimmery tail. Lucy also noticed with dismay that this mermaid didn't posses a trident. Quietly, she ventured even further down until a shrill screech echoed through the water. Darting behind a rock formation, Lucy had her first sight of Uncle Harry's merpeople. The ugly screeching was reflected in their appearance. Unlike the mermaid she had encountered earlier, these merpeople had short, ragged, seaweed like hair. They dressed in dark colors and held a trident. Their teeth were gnarled, and Lucy decided she wouldn't even wish a creature like this into her worst enemy's dreams.

She calculated how much time might be left in the dare and how much time it would take to wrestle a trident out of the crooked hands of the nearest merperson. With her wand out at the ready, she quickly shot a stunning spell at the merperson. Without looking if the spell actually hit its mark, Lucy swam out from behind the rocks. The merperson turned around and recognized what Lucy was.

Frightened, she turned to swim back, but the merperson was faster, bashing her and scraping her bare skin with the trident she craved. Lucy shot multiple spells without looking back until the stinging sensation had disappeared. Still scared, she refused to look back as she swam up to the top of the lake.

James was waiting for her with a towel and healing ointments. Shivered and dizzy from the lack of blood, Lucy collapsed on the grass and watched as the world darkened to an obsidian black.

Lucy awoke to a burning on her hand and coldness enveloping her whole body. She groaned in pain as she pulled her ring off her finger. Squinting, she realized the ring was pronouncing her as disqualified. Without another thought, she drifted back into a fitful sleep.

James watched the now sleeping Lucy with his cousins. None of them wanting any authoritative figures to know about Lucy's life threatening dare, made sure that no one saw them carrying the unconscious Lucy into the Room of Requirement. There, with a mixture of spells, salve and medical equipment supplied by the room, Lucy returned to a stable condition and the group was reduced to silence as their cousin took in slightly laborious breaths. One by one, starting with James, they exited the room, leaving Rose with first watch.

* * *

James crossed the courtyard and joined a group of Ravenclaws. After catching up with them, he dragged Ross away from the group.

"Lucy did the dare. Do you know what this means?" James gave an innocent look.

"It's not my fault she won't listen to me. Come on James, I really need that ingredient," Ross said.

"Oh no no," James said pulling out a small bundle, "I only give requested items to the people who can pay up for them. Not for people who can't even do simple tasks."

Ross' eyes narrowed. "Do you even hear yourself James? Self conceited prick. You definitely aren't the James from First Year."

James clicked his tongue, "If I was James from First Year, there would be no way I'd be in the position I'm in now."

"Underground mafia leader? School mobster? Dealer?" Ross scoffed, "Nice position."

"If you were the Ross from First Year, you sure wouldn't come to me for anything, much less something so illegal," James mimicked.

"Not like I need it bad enough to deal with you anymore," Ross turned on his heel.

"You'll need it soon. Then, you'll be sorry," James threatened.

Ross laughed then went back to his group of friends.

* * *

I had more planned for this chapter, but nothing that couldn't be held out until a little longer (;

Anyone like the dark side of James? I don't even know where this came from.

Virtual cookies for all the reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

Read the A/N at bottom.

* * *

Who's still in:

James- 7th year, Gryffindor

Albus- 6th year, Slytherin

Rose- 6th year, Ravenclaw

Roxanne- 4th year, Slytherin

Louis- 7th year, Ravenclaw

Alliances:

Rose: With Albus- Louis, James, Roxanne

Albus: With Rose- Louis, James, Roxanne

Roxanne: With Lucy- Louis, James, Rose. With James- Albus, Rose.

James: With Roxanne- Albus, Rose. With Louis- Rose

Louis: With James- Rose

Rings:

Rose- R

Scorpius- SM

Albus- Al

James- JSP

Louis- LouisW

Fred- Freddy

Roxanne-Roxy

Lucy- Lucy

Lily- Lils

Hugo- HW

* * *

The bottle landed on James, much to his protest.

"Shh!" Rose hissed, looking at the recovering Lucy.

"Right," James whispered, staring at the makeshift infirmary that the room had provided.

"Truth or Dare?" Louis asked, surprising everyone.

"Ouch that hurts. Right here," James pointed to the right side of his chest.

"Other side," Roxanne rolled her eyes.

James adjusted his hand with a confused look, but didn't question it.

"Truth or dare?" Albus repeated.

"No sissy way out this time cuz," Roxanne grinned at James' glare.

"Dare. Hit me with your worst," James looked at Louis defiantly.

Louis screwed his face in contemplation. "I dare you to go ask Professor McGonagall if she'll give you a massage, you have the twelve hours to convince her."

"Minnie couldn't possibly say no to me," James said with a cocky grin.

* * *

"Absolutely not Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed with an outraged facial expression.

"Please Minnie?" James protruded his lower lip in a pout.

"No Mr. Potter," she replied disgruntled.

Albus, his witness, at this point had leaned against the wall for support as he kept laughing.

"You know you love me," James said gleefully.

McGonagall gave him a stern glare.

"Please?" James asked again.

"Me. Potter, I would suggest you leave me be, unless you want to find yourself in detention. If I remember correctly, one more detention equals a one game suspension?"

"Oh yeah..." James mumbled.

"Now shoo," McGonagall said with shooing motions.

James left the Headmistress' office dragging a still laughing Albus.

"This was the stupidest dare ever," James groaned.

"Time's ticking brother," Albus tapped his wrist.

James slapped Albus upside the head, "I have a plan little brother. Just be sure to be in front of Minnie's personal chambers at three A.M."

Albus groaned in response.

* * *

James got out of his seat at the Gryffindor table and made his way to the High Table. He ignored the questioning stares that followed him down the length of the Great Hall. He stepped up next to the long table, right in front of Professor McGonagall. The other professors shamelessly stared at the student that dared to interrupt their dinner. McGonagall narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to ask her.

"Professor, will you please-"

"The ten Instant Combustible Paper Airplanes you sent was enough Mr. Potter," she said as she dabbed the corner of her mouth.

James' eyes widened, unsure how to take that. "So you'll do it?"

"No, but you have earned yourself a detention with me."

"But Professor-"

She interrupted once again, "No buts Mr. Potter. I will send you an airplane to inform you of the day and time."

"You don't understand Professor!"

"Please Mr. Potter quit making a scene and act like a Seventh Year. Imagine what ideas you're giving the First Years," McGonagall shook her head is disappointment.

James gave up arguing with the headstrong Headmistress and went back to his House table to brood at his failed attempt.

After dinner, James followed Albus to the Prefects' meeting and pleaded with the Headmistress both before and after the meeting to no avail.

"So I guess this mean we're still on for three?" Albus asked.

"Of course, I'm not losing," James said undeterred by the most recent rejection.

Between the Prefects' meeting and three, four fingers from two people had been burnt four times, James' detention pile had increased threefold, Albus had fallen asleep twice on his rounds, and the infirmary had run out of minor burn ointment.

* * *

"Can I just say you did or didn't do it when the ring tells us?" Albus grumbled.

"Because that wouldn't be fair to the others. Now shhh," James whispered as the brothers crept down the dark hall.

"Since when do you care about fairness?" Albus whispered.

"Since you and Louis decided to turn your backs on me," James said as he checked around the corner for human and nonhuman presence.

"Did you forget the Invisibility Cloak?"

"No," James scoffed, "When do I ever forget something that might aid my pranking?"

Albus shrugged.

"Teddy has it. I owled it to him... right before the game actually."

"Why did Teddy need it?"

"Something about Vic's birthday."

Albus stopped creeping, "Victorie's birthday was three months ago."

"Maybe he's just getting a head start on her present. Knowing Vic, he has to have something extravagant and expensive."

Albus nodded in agreement.

When they were a few doors down from McGonagall's private chambers, they heard a loud hum from behind them. They darted behind a tapestry just in time, Peeves was dropping eggs and slime from who knows where on the ground.

Albus wrinkled his nose in disgust, but James looked at the unfolding scene with excitement.

"If Minnie says no, thought it's highly unlikely this time around, this can be her punishment."

"If she says yes?"

"Peeves did it, not me."

"True..."

James and Albus peeked their heads out from behind the tapestry and continued down the egged and slimed corridor. James pounded on McGonagall's door, making sure she heard it.

"Yes?" The door opened to reveal the Headmistress in her nightgown and slippers. When she caught sight of the brothers, she immediately began to close the door, but James stuck his foot between the door and the door frame.

"Minnie, please? Just one tiny little massage. No one has to know," James implored.

"Why are you so dedicated to this? Why couldn't you be more dedicated to getting out of trouble or in your studies?" McGonagall asked exasperated.

"I promise that I won't get into anymore trouble before Christmas Break if you'll give me a massage, and I won't bother you in another attempt for a massage."

"Christmas Break is only two weeks away!"

"Exactly," James winked, "If you give me one now, then I won't wake you up every day at random times during the night."

"I ought to give you both detentions and take points away," McGonagall said eyeing Albus who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

James looked back at his brother. "He was forced here. It's not his fault."

"Nonetheless, twenty points from Slytherin and fifty from Gryffindor," she said shooting daggers at the elder Potter.

"Points shmoints. We'll still win the Quidditch Cup and get all those points," James rolled his eyes as he pointed that out.

"Mr. Potter, do not talk so highly of an outcome that has a decreased chance of happening since they happened to lose their Seeker and Captain before the Slytherin game."

Albus smirked in remembrance of James' temporarily revoked position.

"We have an amazing replacement Seeker, and my team knows the play with their eyes closed."

"Mr. Potter..."

James sighed, "Massage?"

"This is futile Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall warned.

"Okay then, expect more airplanes and night visits, maybe multiple night visits per night," James taunted.

McGonagall release a ragged breath before agreeing sullenly. James jumped at the opportunity before she changed her mind. After a thirty second massage, James was pushed away and the door slammed shut.

"Yes!" James hollered.

"I'm going to sleep now," Albus said as he began to trudge down the disgusting corridor.

"Night brother!" James said cheerfully.

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" James asked wickedly.

Meeting the glare from Albus and the amused grin from Rose, Louis gulped and said "Dare."

* * *

After unfolding the recently arrived airplane, James held it out so he could read what was written inside.

As soon as he read the time and location of his detention, the airplane burst into flames, burning James' hand.

James looked at his hand in pain before running to his trunk and digging through it to find a burn salve. After applying the salve, he checked his watch before realizing he barely had enough time to get across the castle to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom before detention started. He grabbed a cloak and dashed out through the Gryffindor Common Room. He skid into the wet bathroom with two seconds to spare. Professor McGonagall gave him a reprimanding look before turning to someone else that was in the large lavatory.

"Myrtle had a fit earlier, and I decided cleaning her mess would be a suitable detention for the both of you. I'll check up on you personally in two hours. I want this place spick-and-span, not a single speck of water or dust you hear me? Oh, and I'll need your wands."

James held out his wand, and when the other person held out there wand was when James recognized the blonde.

"This room has been put under an anti-magic dome, so wandless magic does not work. Mops and brooms are in the corner," McGonagall said as she exited the bathroom.

"So you're just now serving your detention Scorp?" James asked as he busied himself with a mop.

"Yeah. No thanks to you," Scorpius mumbled as he began pushing the water out from under the sinks.

"I have a proposition for you," James said as he leaned on his mop.

Scorpius' back straightened, but he didn't turn around. "Proposition?"

"You want to be back in the game right?"

Scorpius made no attempt to reply.

"Well I have a plan underway and I just need someone to carry it out for me. It'll get Rose out," James wiggled his eyebrows at that last part.

"Why would I want to get Rose out?" Scorpius asked with an indifferent tone, but James knew better.

"Rose made an alliance with me earlier to get you out specifically," a smirk crept its way onto James' lips as he saw Scorpius' fist clench tightly around the broom.

"When did she make the alliance?" Scorpius spat.

James wiped his face of any emotion and replied, "I don't remember exactly. I think she said she was tired of you."

"Tired of me?!" Scorpius yelled, "After I took a beating from McLaggen for her?!"

James simply shrugged.

Scorpius turned around. "I'm in."

* * *

Hey guys sorry it's a short chapter. I'm sure I've skipped a week or two of updates too. I just haven't had much inspiration, you can probably tell by how bad this chapter is.

I need your help!

I am in desperate need of new ideas for truths and dares. I want your input on who should be the final three! Please guys. No ideas = No chapters.

Virtual cookies and Halloween candy to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

In the spirit of Halloween (even though it's passed), I decided for Louis' dare to be kinda Halloweeny x]

Hope all of you that celebrate it had an amazing Halloween. For the others, just eat some candy and get sick from the sugar. Haha that's all you're missing.

* * *

Who's still in:

James- 7th year, Gryffindor

Albus- 6th year, Slytherin

Rose- 6th year, Ravenclaw

Roxanne- 4th year, Slytherin

Louis- 7th year, Ravenclaw

Alliances:

Rose: With Albus- Louis, James, Roxanne

Albus: With Rose- Louis, James, Roxanne

Roxanne: With James- Albus, Rose.

James: With Roxanne- Albus, Rose. With Louis- Rose

Louis: With James- Rose

Rings:

Rose- R

Scorpius- SM

Albus- Al

James- JSP

Louis- LouisW

Fred- Freddy

Roxanne-Roxy

Lucy- Lucy

Lily- Lils

Hugo- HW

* * *

Previously: "Truth or Dare?" James asked wickedly.

Meeting the glare from Albus and the amused grin from Rose, Louis gulped and said "Dare."

* * *

"I dare you to TP the greenhouses and stick the toilet paper on with a Semi-Permanent Charm," James said smirking.

Roxanne let out a snort as she tried to smother her laughter in her hands.

"Really James? Couldn't choose anything more risky?" Louis mumbled, glaring at the remaining competitors.

James merely shrugged with a content smile gracing his face.

"At least the Second Years will get a small break from those ugly screaming baby plants," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Mandrakes," James scoffed at Albus when he gave the correct name.

"Do I have to do anything else besides TP the greenhouses?"

"Ahh…no."

"Hey, it could be worse," Roxanne pointed out after getting her laughter under control.

"Yeah, I could have been the one that was pushed out of the Astronomy Tower."

Albus shook his head. "Poor Scorp."

There was a small period of silence that was broken when they heard ruffling from Lucy.

"Guys?" a hoarse whisper asked from behind the privacy curtain.

"Lucy!" Rose and Roxanne rushed to their weak cousin.

"I'm fine. I just want some water," she said with a small smile after the curtain was pushed aside.

Roxanne fumbled with a glass that had appeared next to Lucy's makeshift bed.

"Aguamenti."

The cup filled with water and was handed to the parched Lucy. After drinking the water, she slowly got out of bed and padded into the main area. The room set up a cozy bean bag chair, so that when she plopped down, it conformed to her shape.

"Lucy, you're out, remember?" Albus reminded.

"So? There's no rule saying I can't be in here," she pointed out.

James gaped. "I didn't even think about that. Remember that for next time guys," he said looking at Rose and Albus.

Roxanne snorted, "If there's even going to be a next time."

"Of course there will be a next time," James said.

"Wait! Who's going to be my witness?" Louis asked.

"I will," Roxanne offered.

"We have to do it at night, so don't get caught by the prefects," Louis reminded.

"You've got my back right?" Roxanne asked Albus and Rose.

"Yeah. Actually we're patrolling together tonight," Rose said.

"That means we can just turn a blind eye to the route you two are taking," Albus said, catching on to the plan.

James gave slow deliberate claps. Albus mock glared at his brother.

"Ten thirty at the Charms Corridor. We'll take the door to the greenhouse then go outside and TP," Louis decided.

Roxanne nodded and all of them left the room including the recovering Lucy.

* * *

"You couldn't bring less squeaky shoes?" Louis hissed at the approaching Roxanne.

"Sorry," Roxanne apologized with an unapologetic tone.

Louis rolled his eyes and they silently exited the castle and entered the greenhouse. From there, they dodged the plants that tried to grab for them and opened the greenhouse door that led to the grounds.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Roxanne looked at the single roll of toilet paper Louis produced from under his cloak.

"This is an Uncle George tampered toilet roll. Exactly what I need for the dare," Louis held up the roll proudly.

"Okay..."

Louis grabbed a hold of the end of the roll and muttered the spell so that it would stick. He then attempted to throw the roll over the top of the greenhouse. Roxanne was about to comment on his throw when the roll disappeared over the edge of the roof.

Louis gave her a smug grin and watched as her jaw hit the ground when the toilet paper began to TP itself around all seven greenhouses.

The roll then returned to Louis, it being the same size as it was when they started.

"Good job Dad," Roxanne looked at the roll impressed.

"Yeah. Remind me to write him a thank you letter," Louis said, stuffing the roll back into his cloak.

"Sure."

They started to head back around to the door that they came through when they saw the toilet paper had wrapped over the door. Roxanne groaned at the sight.

"It's okay. There's other ways in besides it's only Rose and Albus on patrol," Louis reassured.

Roxanne huffed while Louis led her across the Viaduct and into the Quad. They went into the Grand Staircase Tower where Roxanne split from Louis and descended downwards into the dungeons while the older Weasley climbed up the many flights of moving stairs to reach the Ravenclaw Tower. Before both of them crashed down onto their respectable beds, the rings warmed up, notifying everyone of Louis' success.

* * *

After James' detention, they began filing in to the Room of Requirement which had changed its look completely. For the impending Christmas holidays and predicted heavy snows, a large decorated Christmas tree and a roaring fire had appeared. The walls had changed itself to holiday themed wallpaper, and tinsel had draped itself along the top of the room. In the center of the circle of chairs, the bottle was perched on a cherry coffee table.

The five seated themselves around the table. Louis grabbed a hold of the bottle's neck and spun it forcefully. It seemed to take hours to stop spinning, but when it did, it landed between him and Rose. He frowned at the bottle.

"I'll take it," Rose said, making Louis feel guilty about the ambush they would do if she chose dare.

"Truth or dare?" he asked quickly, hoping his voice wouldn't give anything away.

"I don't think I've done a dare in a while, so dare."

Louis felt like throwing up with he said, "Challenge Sir Cadogan to a duel and then run away trying to lose him."

Rose blinked, clearly confused as to why she was getting an easy dare. "That's it?"

"You have to do it between seven forty-five and eight this evening."

"Specific much?" Rose muttered.

Louis shrugged, "It's easy."

"Witness," James called coolly.

Albus and Roxanne shared a questioning glance, but decided not to bring their thoughts up.

"I'll just do it after dinner. So we can head up here and walk down to the portrait," Rose planned.

James agreed.

"How was your detention James?" Albus asked suddenly.

"Interesting," was James' hazy reply.

* * *

The group was walking down to the Great Hall when James announced he needed something from his dormitory and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. He feigned walking up the flight of stairs until the group was out of sight. He pulled off his ring and sent a message to Scorpius, notifying him of what time to be ready and where to be. Scorpius sent an agreeing message and James headed back down to the Great Hall, reveling in his genius and determination to win the game.

Throughout dinner, he kept receiving sly glances from Scorpius and Louis and a small questioning look from Albus when he caught Scorpius looking at him.

James gave a subtle shrug to Albus' prickling gaze and decided to jump into a conversation a few Sixth Years were having right next to him.

As soon as dinner was over, James made sure Scorpius had a large head start before making his way over to Rose.

* * *

Scorpius paced in front of the Grand Staircase Tower, the place Rose and James would come from to get to Sir Cadogan. From up at top, he could hear footsteps resounding and voices talking. It wasn't until James said something that he was able to place the voices. James was telling Rose he had to ask a portrait something and she should continue up the stairs and that he'd meet her at the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

Quickly, he went over a checklist of everything. Rose, check. Alone, check. No one watching the video feed, check. Distractions, check. Time… seven fifty-three, check. Lust potion, he rubbed his lips together, check.

He could hear Rose coming up the stairs, so he started to descend.

"Oh hey Rose," he said in faked surprise.

"Hey Scorpius," Rose have him a grin.

"I was wondering if you have a minute. I need to ask you something."

Rose began to frown, but gave him her attention anyways.

"Why does Muggle pizza come in a square box?" Scorpius asked, remembering the unfinished debate from Muggle Studies.

Rose sighed, "I don't know."

"Do you think Aunt Hermione could make the rings work outside of Hogwarts?" Scorpius plowed on.

Rose pursed her lips in thought, "Well... she did say she ended up getting her Galleons to work outside and over large distances, so possibly. I'd have to ask over break to be absolutely sure though. I hope she can. It would be less of a hassle to just ask Teddy something over the rings instead of through Owl Post."

Scorpius discreetly looked at his watch during Rose's small speech and saw it was now seven fifty-six.

Rose must have also seen his watch because her eyes widened as she began to run up the stairs with Scorpius following her.

"Where's James?" she muttered and she walked past the Room of Requirement.

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled.

He pinned her against the wall.

"I don't have time right now Scorpius," Rose said trying to break free from Scorpius' arms.

Scorpius looked around desperately, trying to think of more ways to distract Rose. His teeth grazed his lips causing him to remember what James told him to save for an emergency.

As Rose struggled, she didn't notice the change in Scorpius' demeanor. Unannounced, his lips crashed on hers and she began to drown in euphoria. She was lost in the wonderful sensation, tangling her hands in Scorpius' hair as he kissed her fervently. They didn't break apart until Rose's ring began to burn her finger. Scorpius let her go after feeling the unusual warmth on her hand. Rose pulled the ring off and gaped at the realization she had been duped.

"What did I do to you Scorpius?!" she yelled, throwing punch after punch into his chest.

He grabbed her wrists tightly. "You made an alliance with James even after I practically saved you," he seethed.

"What?" Rose asked, surprised that he knew.

"James told me all about it."

"Scorpius! I made that alliance right after Fred went to do his dare," Rose explained.

"Fred's dare? That... was before your dare," Scorpius hung his head ashamed.

"You were being a prick to me and I did the most rational thing I could think of to get you out."

"James made me think that the alliance was formed after the whole McLaggen incident."

"James does that. You have to learn to ask the right questions."

"Sorry," Scorpius apologized looking at Rose's ring in disdain.

"It was just a game anyways."

Scorpius swallowed thickly. "If it helps, James did the same thing with Lucy, kind of. It didn't really go according to plan."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah he got Ross to try to convince her to not do the dare."

"James you cunning should-be Slytherin," Rose shook her head.

"Rose, we need to get James out," Scorpius noticed.

"We can't let him win," Rose pounded her fist into her open palm.

"I'll get Albus. You go get Lucy. She'll tell Roxanne," Scorpius devised.

"On it. Maybe I could get Louis convinced too."

"Try."

With that, Rose pulled her ring off to talk to Roxanne and Scorpius headed down to the Slytherin Common Room to tell Albus about their newly discovered information.

* * *

The remaining four met in the Room the hour after Rose's failure. By this time, Roxanne and Albus had their eyes open to James' twisted plans and had formed an alliance together. Louis still felt guilty at the successful ambush and swore to himself that he would never do anything like that again with James.

All four sat down, and only James seemed oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

He grabbed the bottle and spun, it landing on Roxanne.

"Truth," she answered the unspoken question.

James contemplat

* * *

ed his question, "What's the Slytherin password?"

"Sleeping Death."

"Really?" James asked, taken aback by the simplicity of the password.

"It is. Why would I lie?" Roxanne snapped.

"Calm down Roxy," Albus put a hand on her shoulder.

Taking a breath, she spun the bottle and it landed on Albus.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Albus said, unwilling to do something incredibly long.

"Is it true that you were the one that made Lily's boyfriend's hair to fall out?"

Albus had the decency to look sheepish, "Yeah. It helps that his dormitory is just two doors down from mine."

Without letting anyone dwell on the answer, Albus spun the bottle. It landed on James, to everyone's exasperation.

"Truth or dare?" Albus asked monotonously.

"Dare."

* * *

Hey, a day early and longer than my last chapter. I'm on a roll. Review please! I just want to thank all of you that reviewed last chapter and gave me ideas and your input.


End file.
